


Anti-Gravity

by chickenpineapple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenpineapple/pseuds/chickenpineapple
Summary: Hey guys! I got super inspired to write something for fun after reading so many great fanfics! The first chapter really just sets everything up so I'm pumped to keep writing more!





	

“Okay, I just feel like if you were dating someone your mood would be significantly better”, Pidge muttered irritably, “like you’re driving me crazy with all you’re-you’re you”. Sitting on a bench Pidge over-dramatically gestured to Keith, enough to warrant the attention of multiple students passing by.  
“Wow, thanks Pidge”, Keith replied rummaging through his backpack, “love you too. Look dating isn’t the end-all-be-all. Plus, I’m pretty sure having a boyfriend wouldn’t change the “F” I got on this midterm”.  
“Eh, it’s one “F”. In the scheme of things, it’s pretty irrelevant. I mean I’m not saying I would ever live with myself if I got an F, but you know”  
“Gah, you’re no help at all. I just don’t even understand…I have never failed anything before…and I mean anything!”  
“Even French?”  
“Okay, everyone fails French. That doesn’t count”  
“Point taken”. Pidge began to collect her stuff while repeatedly glancing at her watch. “Well my class starts in like-now. I’ve got to go, but honestly, just go to your professor’s office hours and ask if you can retake it or something. It’ll be fine, I promise”. She walked away leaving Keith to mull about his failed test.  
For Keith it was unknown territory to do so poorly on a test, or anything really. He wasn’t quite sure how to go about asking a professor for help when usually he hoped he could get through most classes without the professor ever even taking notice of his existence. He realized Pidge was right, plus he really needed to get through college without failing a class to keep his scholarship, so office hours it was.  
-  
“Dude it’s not even my fault!” Lance whined exuberantly at Hunk. “I was basically on my deathbed during that test and the words were a tad fuzzy, so it makes sense”  
“Look, all I’m saying is, if you already failed a test this late in class, it’ll be pretty hard to bring up your grade the rest of the semester.” Hunk said exasperated. “I don’t think I’m ready to live with someone who constantly whines about failing a class so go do something about it”  
“Uggghhhhh fine….tomorrow?!” Lance pleaded pretending to show off big puppy eyes to Hunk.  
“Dude.”  
“Fine. Okay okay. I’ll go see my professor today about it…but after I finish this burrito cause it’s too good to leave now”  
Both Hunk and Lance scarfed down their food in one of the college’s main cafeterias and began walking back to their dorm room. Lance couldn’t help but feel frustration well up inside of him. It’s not like he didn’t know the material for the physics test, it’s just he stayed up so late studying and ate so poorly that he made himself too sick to take the test. It was the one test he knew he would ace, so failing it was a pretty hard blow. He desperately wanted to lose himself in a movie marathon or a long gaming session to distract from classes, but he knew Hunk had a point about seeing the professor, so he waved goodbye to his roommate and made his way to the physics department.  
-  
Keith made his way to see his phsyics professor as slowly as possible. He really had no idea how to go about asking about his failed test. A couple different scenarios played out in his head, none of which were to his liking. He felt like he was begging or asking for pity and he just kept cursing himself for not just passing the test in the first place.  
He finally reached the physics department, the building loomed before Keith’s eyes. It didn’t help that Professor Stein was quite old and traditional in his teaching methods. He wasn’t the kind of professor you could spend hours chatting with over coffee, he was basically the standard professor you imagine when taking any G.E.  
Keith forced himself up the building’s stairs and found his way to Professor Stein’s office. Immediately he noticed he wasn’t the only one with test in hand, awaiting to consult the professor. Before him was another student he vaguely recognized from the large lecture class. The only reason he remembered him was because he was that one student that always had an opinion and constantly raised his hand. Basically the complete opposite of Keith in the classroom setting.  
“Yo!” The other student announced noticing Keith.  
“Hey”, Keith replied. Perfect, not only was he dreading seeing the professor, now he had to make small talk with the class know-it-all too.  
“Here to see Professor Stein?”  
“Yup”.  
“Cool beans. Cooooool beans.”  
Keith really didn’t like this kid.  
They both awkwardly waited for the professor, the clock ticking on the wall the only soundtrack accompanying the silence.  
-  
It went completely against Lance’s being to sit and wait in awkward silence, but he had a feeling the weird emo guy wasn’t one for small chat. He did, on the other hand, feel a little better about the test knowing someone else had the same problem.  
Finally, after what felt like years, the door to the office opened and Professor Stein greeted the two boys with a wrinkly smile.  
“Come on in, gentlemen”, he said motioning them into is cramped office space. “Now, I’m assuming you both are here because you failed the midterm. Which completely baffles this old professor since you both rank top in my class”.  
Lance looked over at the other student, dubious any guy with a mullet could be that smart, and felt the familiar twinge of competition settle over him.  
“Well, Professor Stein, I didn’t fail your midterm for lack of trying”, Lance began hoping to gain points from the teacher. “I had just unfortunately gotten a cold at the wrong time and the wrong place. So, I think it would be most generous of you if I could have the opportunity to retake the test”.  
The professor merely grunted.  
“We’ll see, Lance. I’m fully aware you know the topic, considering how often you participate in class, so maybe we can work something out.” Stein then turned his gaze to Lance’s classmate.  
“Klark is it?”  
“Keith, sir”  
“What’s your excuse then?”  
The other student, rather Keith, shuffled awkwardly in his foldable chair. “Not sure, sir”.  
“Hm. Not sure. Well fine. I have a proposal for both of you gentlemen.”  
Lance turned and looked over, his worried expression mirrored in Keith’s.  
“How about we have good ‘ol Lance here tutor Keith, and if Keith retakes the test and passes, then you both get “A”’s. Sound fair? Alright. Then it’s settled. You have one week. Now leave me to grade some papers.”  
Without waiting to hear protest, Professor Stein kicked both the boys out and slammed the door.


End file.
